Kidnapping of Jeremy Freeman
The Kidnapping of Jeremy Freeman occured at 4:15 on August the 15, 2004 by an unknown assailant. Then-7 year old Jeremy Freeman was walking home with his twin brother Jarod when they were attacked by a mysterious figure who used paranormal powers to subdue them. The story received international coverage, thrusting the Freeman Family into the spotlight due to the mysterious circumstances behind the kidnapping and the poor handling of it by Earthen officials. The Earthen Federal Police would later be sued successfully by Destiny Freeman, the mother of the kidnapped child due to police brutality against an innocent minor and subsequent covering up, which violated the principles of the Earthen Charter, Earth's constitutional document. ''' '''History Around 4:09 on August 15, Jeremy and Jarod Freeman were walking home from school, stopping by a local dairy to purchase chocolate and drinks. Around 4:14 they entered an alleyway that connected the main road to their home street. According to Jarod Freeman, the only credible witness, they were stopped by a paranormal force and the alleyway went dark. Jarod described a woman wearing predominant purple clothing materialise. The being spoke to Jeremy before raising him by a similar telekinesis-like force. When Jarod attempted to rescue his brother, he was pushed into the wall by the being. He noticed that she had purple angel wings made of some wispy element. When he came to, he noticed a small craft of unknown origin hovering above the alleyway. Before he could move it vanished. Nearby police officer Mike Williams, who had witnessed the unidentified flying object ran to the alleyway to find Jarod Freeman lying against the wall with a cut on his forehead and a bruised back. When backup arrived, Jarod was detained by the Earthen Federal Police who questioned him vigorously, not yet fully aware of the events that had transpired. Jarod Freeman remained in police custody for two days before being released. Investigation The authority of investigation was handed over to the Earthen Bureau of Investigation, which handled all matters involving extraterrestrials. The case was superseded by Agent Jonathan Steele and Winston Marrie. Although there were a large number of witnesses who claimed to see the UFO, the investigation dismissed Jarod's claims of a "supernatural woman with angel wings" as a side effect of adrenaline. This was also due to Freeman's inability to describe the figure with any real detail. The case was later dropped due to a lack of evidence and Jeremy Freeman was listed as missing. Witnesses Although the area was bustling with traffic due to the end of the schoolday, many people were indoors or in their vehicles and did not see the flying object. The E.B.I recorded over two hundred witness reports, and found that although the details regarding the flying object were varied, the vast majority of those in the area reported feeling an “ unusual, dreadful and pungent feeling, as if something bad was going to happen.” One of the witnesses, who was walking her dog stated that her dog, which was normally passive, suddenly became very agitated around the time the incident occured. The descriptions for the flying object were varied. While most described it as having a black pearlescent colour with overlapping plates like that of a molusk, some claimed that it was biological in origin, with others stating it was a living creature. =